Betrayal and Revenge
by Desteny star
Summary: Renessme and her family betray Jacob's trust. Running away from the pain Jacob falls asleep somewhere far north. When he wakes up he finds himself different and with new abilities. Will Jacob use them for revenge? and why does the Volturi want him dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello readers. This is my second story of the twilight series. I am not very good with gramar but I promised you all to give ya the best story ever. A good plot too.**

**Summarry: One night while doing his usual walks around the forest Jacob gets the sudden urge to visit his imprint Renessme and her family. When he gets there he gets the surprise of his life when he finds out the Cullen family hate him, so does his imprint and his suppose best friend Bella. Heartbroken Jacob runs away to the near ends of the earth where it snows all the time wanting to die. But what happens when fate decides to intervine and our dear werewolf wakes up different and with abilites he never had before. What will Jacob do? Get revenge on those who did him wrong? or somehow find it inside of himself to forgive them? and why does the voltery want him dead? well stay tune and find out.**

**Forks, Washington:**

A full moon rose through the forest, shining it with its silver splendor, mist surrounded the tall trees giving them a magical, mysterious look.

Deep into it a figure of reddish brown broke through the green and brown of the forest.

It was a wolf, though anybody who saw it knew it was no ordinary wolf, it was large, powerful and graceful when needed to be, it was a werewolf, one from the clan of the Quileute tribe.

His name is Jacob Black, son of the leader of the Quileute Tribe and heir to it.

Stopping he looked at the moon and took a deep breath, he loved the forest at night, it was calm, serene and peaceful, he took a deep breath as if trying to inhale all that it could offer, its scent, its peace, everything.

The sense of danger was long gone since the last battle with the Voltery no vampire has dared to come near their territory or near the Cullens.

Yes…near the Cullens, that is what mattered most to Jacob, keeping that family safe, true their blood suckers and the idea of him protecting them let alone hanging out and being friends with them and imprint on their daughter would be disgusting to all wolves, but not to Jacob.

He would never have it any other way, he adores his best friend Bella, and he adores her daughter Renessme even more,

"My Nessie" though Jacob with a smile.

Jacob loves Renessme with all his heart, with all his passion, he would be anything for her, her brother, her friend, her protector, anything, if it meant risking his life so that she can be safe and happy he would do it without thinking twice about it.

She is just perfect, her bronze locks which curl around her heart shape face, her brown eyes which she gets from her mother, her blush, everything, Jacob just can't get enough of her.

Jacob's smile got wider as he thought about her, he couldn't wait till morning to see her again.

Getting up he began to run full speed to the Cullens house where Renessme would be, he is more than sure they will let him in.

He can just tell Carlise that he is having insomnia and he will believe him, being a doctor and so he will try to lend him a hand or some household remedy to help and then Jacob will pretend to fall asleep on the couch, it was perfect.

Jacob smirked at his plan as he slowed down when he reached the back door of the Cullens home then stopped…the lights were on.

Well it wasn't out of the ordinary since vamps don't sleep, except Nessie.

Phasing to human Jacob walked to the house and tried the door..humm it was locked.

Shrugging he walked over to tree and climed it up to the balcony, trying the door he found it was unlocked and slide it open silently.

Taking quiet steps he walked into the home then he heard movement in the kitchen..it was weird since they didn't eat, other than Nessie though she prefers blood over food.

They seemed to have a conversation.

"I am tired of the dog smell left behind by that mutt" Jacob heard Rosalie complain, he rolled his eyes she and Alice always complain about his smell,

"Ya, if I smell his breath one more time I am going to pass out" he heard Nessie say..wait…did he heard right?

"Lets not forget he is stupid, you should have heard him yesterday, he claims BMW's are a hunk of junk, what does that mutt know?" he heard Emmett say,

"Typical Emmett" though Jacob,

"Mother how much longer are we going to keep Jacob around? I am getting tired of him following me around" said Nessie, wait? Did he heard right?

Jacob's full attention was now on the conversation.

"Just a little while longer sweety, we need to make sure the vamps aren't coming back" he heard Bella said,

"Please we don't need that guard dog around" said Alice,

"More like lapdog, he thinks I am his imprint and that I care for him" said Nessie,

"True, but cut the guy some slack, I will feel sorry when he is gone… kinda" said Edward as the group laughed.

Jacob felt like he was punched…he was being used, used since day one.

He though they were his friends…well maybe not Emmett or Alice or Rosalie, but he though Bella was his best friend after all they had been through, Edward…maybe their not close or anything, but he though they were starting to see each other as friend or comrade and Renessme… How could she? He though she was the one, that maybe he was going to get her love, even if she only loved him as a friend it was okay, but, that was what they though of him.

Jacob's blood rushed away from his face, he slowly began to back away from the kitchen and make his way out the balcony unnoticed but he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw Jasper and Carlise.

They had sad faces,

"I am sorry you had to hear that" said Jasper,

"Jacob…the others might say what they want about you, but I don't think of you that way, to me you're an extended part of the family" said Carlise.

Jacob nodded, trying to fight the tears which were going to come out of his dark eyes, they moved aside letting Jacob leave, slowly he climed down from the balcony then phased to wolf and ran.

Ran far away, away from the pain, the betrayal, everything.

There was no tomorrow for Jacob, no moonlight or dawn, there was only ever consuming darkness.

Running, running, there was no stopping, no resting, no anything.

Eventually Jacob lost count of how far he ran, how many days had passed, everything, though he didn't care, he just kept on going.

Apparently he ended up far north, felt the snow between the pads of his paws and saw snow flakes sprinkeling the air.

Slowing down Jacob halter at a nearby waterfall which was half frozen long ago, he looked up at the bright moon, felt the tears he had been holding back falling freely from his eyes as sorrow, colder than the snow around him gripped his heart.

Jacob couldn't take it anymore, threw his head back in a powerful howl, he let everything go, his pain, his sadness, his heartbreak, everything.

He kept going till he ran out of air and collapsed. Curled up into a shivering ball as he sobbed uncontrollably, his heart feeling both frozen and hollow at the same time.

In that position he fell asleep, soon a figure approached him, watched the young one sleep.

**To be continued.**

**Authors note: What do you guys think? Please remember to review and tell me what do you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: When I saw the reviews I was very happy. Always remember to review, review give me motivation and happiness, which means more chappies for all of you to read. :)**

**Place: unknown:**

Jacob shivered a bit in cold…which was weird, his temperature was always high, and because of that he never felt cold.

"Jacob" he heard, it was like a whisper carried onto the wind,

"Open your eyes, we need to talk" it said, there was power in his words, like a command but not rough like an alphas.

His eyes seemed to obey as they opened up.

Looking at his surroundings Jacob saw the whole forest was covered in a blanket of snow, so was he..How long was he out?

"About a day" said the voice.

Turning his head towards it Jacob eyes went wide as he saw the voice belongs to a white wolf.

It was large, held his head up in pride, its icy blue eyes shone with a fire that Jacob had never seen before, it was an amazing sight.

"Hello Jacob" it said with a smile,

"How do you know my name?" asked Jacob astonished,

"I know a lot of things, vampires are not the only ones with amazing powers" it said "Why are you soo far away from your home?",

"Why are you asking?" demanded Jacob, he didn't trust this wolf fully, there was something off about it,

"Cause I want to help you, right now your dying as were talking" said the wolf.

Jacob shut up, looked down then asked "What is your name?".

The wolf paced around and said "I have had a lot of names in my time here, some call me the ghost of the forest, others call me the white wolf, or maybe the lone wolf..my name is Daiman",

"Daiman…what are you?" asked Jacob.

Daiman gave Jacob a little smile and said

"Back then…a long time ago, there were a lot of us, we were invincible, eternal, yet we seeked no war or conquest from the others, then your kind and the bloodsuckers came in and killed us off, I haven't seen another of my kind for nearly 100 moons".

"This guy is ancient" though Jacob,

"Yes but I look no older than 27" said Daiman, wait did he just read his mind?

"Yes I can read your mind, and others minds too, but right now what I can do is not important" said Daiman "What is important is to save your life, you see, I have a proposition for you",

"Proposition?" asked Jacob,

"Yes" said Daiman nodding his head,

"Why me?" asked Jacob,

"Cause I see it in your eyes, your worth more than people think and its time you show it to them" said Daiman "The gift I will give you will change your life forever, you will be no longer just a shape shifter, you will be above that, above vampires, you will be powerful, you will be free, free from the alphas, free from your imprint",

Jacob listened amazed, if that gift takes away the pain he had then he was more than willing to accept it,

"Do you accept it or not?" asked Daiman,

"Yes" said Jacob without hesitating.

Daiman walked over to Jacob, before he knew it Daiman bit him hard, piercing through his skin.

Jacob yelled in pain as he tried to shake Daiman off but this wolf was surprisingly strong, Jacob felt something go into his blood then Daiman let go.

Getting up Jacob began to feel weird, dizzy, his sight began to get blurry and disoriented.

"What…what is happening?" asked Jacob, his own voice sounded echoed,

"Your transformation" said Daimon,

"My transformation?" asked Jacob,

"Yes, don't worry the effects will pass, first your heart beats will slow down to nearly stopping, your breath will stiffen, when you wake up it will be like you have been reborn into a new and better body" said Daiman as he watched,

"Wait wha-"before Jacob could finish the sentence he chocked, he couldn't find his breath.

His body started to shake, insides becoming hotter than the hottest flame on the earth.

Even though his heart rate slowed down incredibly Jacob could feel the blood pulsing under his flesh, expanding his veins.

It was stretching his flesh and twisting the bones inside his body.

Jacobs heart became compressed and his brain was screaming in pain, he was more than sure his screams of pain were heard from space.

The air was sucked from his lungs as his spine crackled and bent.

Muscles tore as bones fractured and shifted, skin was split open from the pressure within Jacob.

He felt the blood pool inside of him as the capillaries were ruined.

It's as though his body was destroying itself…

Jacob continued to scream, the pain was too much, he was begging for somebody, anybody to end his life, to end his suffering.

His begs were left unanswered as he continued to suffer the pain for what it seemed like an eternity.

But then the bones reshaped and found their new places, they connected and healed in their new form.

Muscles were rebuilding and strengthening, as his blood seeped back into his fresh new veins.

The skin re-grew, Jacobs internal pieces settled in.

Jacob was left weak from the transformation, slowly he phased back to human, he tried to stand up but found himself hitting against the snow.

He moaned in pain, his muscles were still sore from the transformation,

"I just need a minute to rest" Jacob told himself before the world around him began to fade away.

Jacob fought against the darkness that was slowly surrounding him.

His battle was useless, the darkness was not denied as it wrapped itself around Jacob and sucked him into oblivion.

**The next morning:**

How long had passed….Jacob didn't knew, slowly he opened his eyes a bit, only to shut them close fast.

The light was blinding, starting slowly Jacob let the light flood into his eyes and began to blink it out, as he did colors and forms began to take shape, he was staring up at a roof, probably he was a cottage judging the fact that the roof was made out of lumber.

He groaned as he got up into a sitting position, groaned as his muscles still felt sore, laying his head down he looked at his surroundings.

The room he was in had simple wood furniture like a drawer on the left side of the room and a comfortable looking chair in a corner.

It had a simple oil painting of a wintery forest and few smaller paintings of birds around the room.

Then his eyes settled on a mirror which was above the drawers.

His eyes went wide as he looked at his reflection on the water, opened his mouth and his scream was heard all over the cottage.

**To be continued….**

**Author: uh ho...what happened to Jacob that he is screaming?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Okay this is the last chapter I will post up for the day. The next one will be post next week, its going to be pretty long. Any way I am glad there are review, but I would appreciate more reviews. Cause if I don't get any Reviews there won't be a next chapter.**

**Place: unknown:**

Jacob screamed again and again, touching his hair, his face, his body.

He was different, extremely different.

His black hair faded away to white, as white as the snow around him, his skin had faded into a milky white, not like the bloodsuckers but closet thing he could compare the color of his skin to porcelain platter or maybe china tea pot.

His face has a blend of fine and rough features, his body remained the same built and muscle, but he was shorter, like a 6 foot 8 or so.

Then Jacobs attention fell to his eyes, they were no longer dark, they had turned into a silvery hypnotic like icy blue.

In the eyes of others Jacob was perfect, like a vision, an angel, a mystical being perfect in every way.

Jacob couldn't shake the shock off..he was soo different.

It couldn't be him Jacob kept thinking as he brought out his arms and saw his skin, then brought his hair in front of his to see it was as white as the snow outside of the room he was in.

Slowly it sunk in, this was him…..last night he had a mayor transformation which left him completely different.

"I see you're awake" said Daiman who apparently was watching the whole thing,

"You! What did you do to me?" demanded Jacob as he got out of bed only to wind up falling on the floor,

"Calm down Jacob, your still sore from the transformation" said Daiman helping Jacob back to bed,

"Transformation? Transformation into what?" yelled Jacob,

"That is not important, your still a werewolf, but your much more" said Daiman.

Jacob glared, took his own arm and smelled it good, it did smell like his own smell, just softer and less overbearing with a hint of what smelled like mint.

"I will give you a minute..then we got some training to do" said Daimon as he got up and left the room.

Once Daiman left Jacob began to meditate, to think then he realize something, the feeling of freedom, he didn't feel tie of his imprint.

Free, he could be whatever he wanted and there would be nothing keeping him back.

A small smile came to Jacobs face as he embraced the feeling, slowly he got out of bed and got to his feet and sprinted forward.

He ran pass Daiman and out of the cottage.

Outside Jacob phased to wolf form and ran, not like the last time this time he was running to embrace the sense of freedom which was given to him.

He ran faster and faster, soon Jacob realized he was running faster than he could have ever imagined, the vamps would be slow compared to him.

Realizing that Jacob threw a howl of laughter as he continued running then he slid to a stop when he reached a cliff, looking at the waves breaking through the rocks, Jacob smiled,

"What will the gang would think if they saw me now?" he though.

Then it hit him…Billy! His dad should be worrying his head off of him not knowing where he is, and the pack, their probably tearing the woods apart from the root trying to find him.

Jacob may be free but he cares for his family, turning around back into the forest Jacob looked back and said " Thanks Daiman, I know you want to help, but I can't stay here knowing my family is worried about me, you'll understand, hope our paths meet in the future"

With that he ran full speed ahead, back to Forks to his family.

**Forks, Washington:**

Bella and Edward sat down to watch a movie. Everything had been quiet and they enjoy it to the bare minimum, but they have been a bit worried about Carlise, Jasper and Esme.

They never spoke to them, let alone stayed in the same room with them since the day Jacob vanished.

Esme entered the room and began to dust a few glass plates,

"Its very quiet without Jacob here" said Bella trying to start a conversation with her then waited for an answer.

When they didn't get one Edward said "Ya, I wonder where did that furball ran off to?",

"Probably imprinted on another girl" cracked Bella, Esme couldn't help but glare at them while they both laughed before sensing somebody else in the room.

Looking they saw Jasper standing at the doorway, he glared at them full of hate and spite before saying

"We know what you all did, I pray that your mistake doesn't come back to bite you in the rear end, even if you both deserve it",

"What do you mean?" asked Bella,

"Me, Carlise and Esme know what you all did…and the werewolves also suspect what you did, if I were in your position I'd be scared and looking for Jacob, praying he is okay" said Jasper,

"Wait, you think its our fault that he vanished into thin air?" demanded Edward angry,

"We don't think Eddie, we know, me, Esme and Carlise heard what you were talking behind Jacobs back" said Jasper "And what a coincidence, Jacob heard it too!".

If Edward and Bella were any paler than they could ever be it was now, they were translucent.

"Yes, Jacob heard it, he was there the night you two, Emmett, Rosalie and your daughter spoke those hurtful words" said Jasper angry "I don't like the werewolf smell, but he has earned our kindness and for you all to use him like that was low…even lower than Victoria",

"We did nothing" said Bella,

"You lie to yourself and you lie to others" said Jasper then smirked as he added "I hope Jacob picks you out of his teeth, cause if he comes back, I dough he will be the same Jacob you all used" with that he left the room.

He bumped into Carlise, Alice and Renessme who came into the room,

"Alice? Renessme? I thought you were out hunting?" asked Edward,

"We were..till those freaking mutts jumped on us and attacked us" said Alice angry,

"Ya, they were demanding to know what happened to Jacob Black, seriously those mutts idolize him too much, he is like a god to them when he is nothing more than a lap dog" said Renessme,

"Renessme, why would you say that about your friend?" asked Carlise raising his eye brow,

"Friend? More like a stalker if you ask me" said Renessme,

"Jacob just cares about you, he wants you safe" said Carlise softly,

"I hope he chokes on his care, I never want to see him again and I don't care if he dies or something bad happens to him" said Renessme, then there was a crash, looking they saw Esme broke a glass plate she was cleaning,

"Um….excuse me" she said as she left the room, Carlise followed her.

He followed her to the balcony, there Esme broke down crying.

It always broke Carlise's heart to see Esme cry like that, he brought her over into an embrace,

"I can't believe this…I thought we raised them better" said Esme sobbing "Now that poor boy is out there, who knows where, alone maybe even hurt",

"Now now Esme, I know that Jacob is okay…if I were you I'd be worried about our children" said Carlise,

"Why?" asked Esme looking into her husband's eyes,

" It's just a guess…I know Jacob is stronger than they give him credit for" said Carlise "We will find him".

**Meanwhile near La push:**

Jacob smiled as he got nearer and nearer to La push.

He was home, finally, he never thought he'd be soo happy to be back home after the betrayal he suffered from the Cullens.

Humm, he had been distracted by Daiman and his new looks that he completly forgot about them, maybe he should come up with a plan to get revenge on them.

Yes that will teach them he isn't a stupid lap dog like they though and with his pack it will be a piece of cake.

"Its amazing we they can accomplish together" though Jacod running full speed ahead the wind blew through his no longer russet fur, which was now white as snow.

_"Hey..somebody is coming" _ he heard Quil said through telepathy,

_ "Who is that?" _said Seth_,_

_ "It's a werewolf" _said Embry,

_ "DHU we know that, but from where, I have never seen one with white fur, grayish yes, but never pure white" _said Leah,

"Typical Leah" though Jacob as he rolled his eyes,

_ "Must be a newcomer from some other pack we don't know off" _said Jared,

_"Why don't we go down there and give him a warm welcome" _said Paul with an evil snicker.

"Oh boy" though Jacob, then the next thing he knew he was surrounded by the pack.

"Who are you? State your business here" demanded Sam.

A huge grin came to Jacobs face,

"Their in for the surprise of a life time" though Jacob and said "I am Jacob Black".

The whole group stared at Jacob, shocked,

"WHAT!" yelled the group shocked.

**To be continued…**

**Authors note: Well..the pack took it well...I think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey readers. Here is the next chapter just as I promise. If I get lost of reviews I promise I will put up the next chapter by sunday.**

**Washington, Forks La push:**

Jacob did everything he could not to burst out laughing, his pack had the most hilarious looks on their faces.

Leah mouth was wide open, her eyes were so wide they looked like a pair of saucer plates, Paul was random, he wasn't sure if to pounce on him calling him a lier or belive him and leave him alone, Jared, Seth and Quil were so shocked they were petrified, Sam he was shocked, his mouth opened and closed trying to say something but not saying it.

"I am Jacob Black" Jacob repeated,

"Who do you take us for? Were no idiots, your not Jacob Black!" yelled Leah, the volcano finally exploded,

"Maybe he is Jacob" said Seth in a small voice, the whole groups attention fell on the young one,

"He smells like Jacob, a bit different, but still smells like him" said Seth in a whisper, looking they circled Jacob, smelling his fur.

Jacob got a bit nervous, what if they didn't believe him,

"Your right, smells like him" said Embry,

"I guess your right" said Sam narrowing his eyes at Jacob, still not convinced,

"Why don't we ask this "Jacob" some questions?" suggested Quil, they nodded in agreement.

The group looked at Jacob, they looked like they were going to rip Jacob to pieces in case he tried to escape,

"Okay "Jacob" why don't you tell us something Jacob Black would know" said Sam.

Jacob looked like they were a bunch of idiots, grinned then said

"Okay I will open my mouth, but I guaranty that a bunch of you will be humiliated",

"Just answer the question" snarled Sam impatient,

"Okay, Sam you have been terrified of spiders since you were in diapers, Quil hates thunderstorms, Embry used to call Bella the Vamp girl, Paul is terrified of clowns, and Leah, Seth stole your favorite shirt the one with the stars and moons because he got oil on it and made me sware I wasn't going to tell anybody" said Jacob with a grin then added "I can keep on going if you want",

"No..thats enough" said Seth,

"YOU IDIOT, GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT!" yelled Leah as she began to chase Seth around trying to kill him,

"You, the big bad wolf afraid of clowns?" snickered Quil at Paul,

"Shut up thunder boy!" Paul snapped back angry,

"Ya..I think I hear a thunderstorm coming" snickered Embry,

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sam shutting everybody up then looked at Jacob and said

"Okay..You convinced us Jacob; now tell explain your sudden change in pelt color",

"You bleached it?" asked Embry,

"No, it's hard to explain but I have been transformed and not by a vamp in case you're wondering and as a result my pelt is different, so are my looks" said Jacob,

"We got to take you to Billy, he has been worried about you, he even made Bella's father use all of his resources to try and find you" said Leah,

"I would like that….if you guys can keep up with me" said Jacob, they gave him a puzzled looked.

Jacob sprinted forward full speed, which they barely were able to trace.

The pack ran but weren't able to keep up in any way, were way behind,

"Since when did Jacob got that fast?" asked Seth,

"Ya…." Said Sam trying to speed up a bit, but it was no use.

Then Jacob stopped and the group ran past him before halting at least 5 feet away from him,

"Sorry, I guess I forgot I am faster than you guys now" said Jacob,

"Ya…what was your first clue?" said Paul not amused.

They went behind a bunch of bushed and phased to human, put their shorts and shirts (Well Leah put her shirt on) before getting out, then their attention was on Jacob.

He was still the same height and built form he was before but his face was different, it was a blend of rough and fine features which gave him a mature face yet retaining his boyish charm, his skin was now a milky white attractive not like the colored skin of the blood suckers, his hair was pure white like his wolf forms pelt.

But out of all the things what catch their attention were his eyes, it was icy blue, shone with a hypnotic like light.

"Wow" said Leah as they looked at Jacob's form,

"I know, impressive, any way I will explain why I disappeared once we get my dad" said Jacob as they walked to Billy's house.

**Billy's house:**

Billy sat on his wheelchair, waiting for any news of his son.

If he could he would have gone out there and try to find Jacob, but with his wheelchair it's not possible.

Why did Jacob ran away? He more than sure the Cullens had something to do with it.

Billy growled as he thought about the Cullens, how he wished to tear them apart limb from limb with his bare hands.

"DAD!" he heard, he looked up at the entrance of his home but then his smile was wiped off when he saw Leah, Sam, Seth, Quil and the rest coming over to his home, they also brought a strange white hair youngling.

He walked over to him, looked at him eye to eye,

"Hey dad" he said, Billy stayed quiet,

"I know, you probably think I am some stranger or something, but its me, just different in looks" said Jacob.

There was a moment of silence before Billy brought Jacob into an embrace, Jacob hugged him back, careful but firm,

"I am glad your back safe and sound" said Billy looking at Jacob,

"Great to be back…now I owe you all an explanation on why I left" said Jacob seriously.

Getting inside of the house they all sat down on the living room, except Jacob who was standing.

"Let me start first by saying…Sam remember when you offered me the position of Alpha, I will be accepting it" said Jacob, they all looked at him, not sure what to think,

"Don't worry about me going to the Cullens, I am never going back with them, in fact its time they pay for certain crimes they had done against the pact we established" said Jacob,

"Crimes?" asked Billy raising an eye brow,

"Yes" said Jacob "Let's start with Bella, sweet sweet Bella, she fell in love with a vamp and gave birth to a monster and got bitten to be turned into a vamp there for she broke the law with the help of Edward whom bit her which makes him guilty too, then there is their little bundle Renessme by being here and constantly hunting in our land along with Rosalie, Alice and Emmett they have broken another law, they are all guilty and will pay for their crime".

They were all shocked to hear Jacob speak like that, back then he used to yell and would break their bones if anybody spoke about Bella, Edward and Renessme like that, now he is speaking anger and thinking about punishments to them.

"What about Esme? Carlise and Jasper?" asked Leah breaking the silence,

"Carlise and Esme always kept the pact since day one, Jasper even with his hunger issues he still has kept the pact so they don't deserve to be punished" said Jacob, they all looked and nodded, they admit that Esme, Carlise and Jasper has kept their side of the pact,

"SO, what do you suggest we do?" asked Sam,

"Killing them would be the easy way out, so I suggest we make them suffer, make them wish they had never come here in the first place" said Jacob,

"How do you suggest we do that?" asked Leah.

Jacob smirked evilly, all these years the Cullens though he was an idiot, but they were wrong, he had studied them well, knew their weaknesses and strengths.

Now it was time to bring their downfall,

"By taking advantages of their weaknesses" said Jacob evilly,

"Why are you suddenly against the Cullens?" asked/demanded Paul.

Jacob looked at them, remembered everything the Cullens called him that night and said "I was wrong to defend them, they used me since day one, thinking I was a lap dog, now it's time for pay back cause if they think I am a lap dog they think of all of us the same way".

The group growked angrily and nodded in agreement, it was true,

"Were going to make their lives a living nightmare, make them beg for us to take away their lives" said Jacob,

"I suddenly like the new Jacob better" said Paul evilly "Count me in",

"Me too" said Seth,

"Well if my little bro joins I will join too" said Leah,

"I will help you in any way…alpha" said Sam as all of the pack joined Jacob's cause.

Smiling wide Jacob said "Good…now let's start our punishments with Emmett",

"Why Emmett?" asked Embry,

"Cause if we start with either Bella, Edward or Renessme they will become suspicious, Alice could be but she would notice cause she won't be able to see the future, Rosalie too, but she is too close to Alice and Alice would notice that she won't see Rosalies future" explained Jacob, Embry nodded understanding.

"I know what to do to press his buttons" said Jacob with the biggest most evil grin on his face.

**Washington, Forks, the Cullen's home:**

"This better work Jacob!" Leah whispered angry, before they went to the Cullens home the whole pack was forced to roll around in a mixture of mud, dung and several other plants and roots to hide their werewolf smell,

"It will" whispered Jacob rolling his eyes, they worry too much.

It was around 2 in the afternoon, at that time Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Renessme are still in school, Carlise is at work and Esme had left to run a few errands.

Once Esme left the whole group ran to the house, climbed up to the balcony.

Trying the door Jacob smiled as it slid open..they never really did leave this door locked.

They both snuck into the house, careful not to leave a trail of mud they went to the garage where the Cullens keep all their cars.

Jacob stroke the shiny metal BMW car door,

"BMW…Emmets pride and joy, I say its time we give it some...upgrades don't you agree?" said Jacob evily as he hold a screw driver,

"Oh I agree" said Embry evilly as they opened the car, finding its wiering system they opened it up and began to take out the wires and placing them in other places.

Smiling they put the panel back, cleaned the car and closed the door,

"Got another idea" said Embry as he opened the hood and cut the hose which allowed the gasoline to flow through.

Looking at all of the cars they smiled evily, why stop with Emmetts car?

Afetr a few minutes they snickered as they closed the hood of the last car, they cleaned the wrench making sure not to leave behind any fingerprints then left the same way they came in and hid in the forest, waiting for the Cullens to come back home.

**Later:**

Getting home Emmett, Edward and Jasper parked their cars, opening the door the rest of the Cullens came out grumbling, since Jasper refused to let them ride with him Alice and Rosalie were forced to squeeze into Emmetts jeep, their backs were hurting.

"The next time…we each take our own car" said Rosalie,

"Agreed" said Alice smoothing down her skirt as they all went inside, Esme still hasn't come back from running errands.

Shrugging Emmett went to the garage and took out his BMW, deciding to take a drive around the forest.

Hopping into his prized car Emmett began to drive out of the garage not bothering to notice the trail of gasoline on the ground, then the car stopped working once it reached the driveway of the garage, "What tha?" asked Emmett while the pack watched from their hiding spot,

"Strike one" said Jacob as the whole group snickered.

Emmett turned on the radio, but it didn't turn on instead the whippers of the car began to move, then Emmett pulled a lever but instead of stopping the whippers the radio turned on to the song "I am too sexy for my shirt" then Emmett began to press the buttons on the radio to try and get the car back under control, instead it made it worse, water began to sprits, lights began to turn on and off, the horn began to honk loudly.

By that time Embry, Sam, Leah, Seth and Jacob were laughing their heads off,

"Why didn't we think of this sooner?" said Emby laughing his head off, Leah was laughing soo hard her ribs were hurting, Seth was on the ground out of breath because he laughed too much.

"Lets go before hhahaha…they find out were ahahah here" said Jacob laughing, phasing they quickly left into the woods, snickering and howling quietly in laughter.

**The next day:**

Sitting at the breakfast table Jacob looked at his pack while they ate their breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast,

"Hey, on my way here I passed through Fork's highschool, the Cullens are forced to squeeze into two cars cause the others were damaged" said Embry laughing,

"Ya, it was hilarious the look on Emmetts face yesterday when he tried to use his trophy car" laughed Jacob,

"I got to admit Jacob, your plan turned out okay" said Leah,

"and that deserves a toast" said Sam as he raised his glass of orange juice "To Jacob Black and to the hope we continue to make the Cullens life a nightmare",

"To Jacob" said the group raising their glasses,

"Awww guys your embarrassing me, and yourselves too" said Jacob,

"Hey don't be ungrateful" said Paul punching Jacob's arm softly,

"Ha ha ha, any way were not through yet" said Jacob rubbing his arm,

"Ya…who is going to be our next victim?" asked Quil evily,

"My dear Quil..The better question is who of the Cullens isn't going to be our next victim" said Jacob evily as they whole group laughed.

**To be continued…..**

**Authors note: (laughs evily) Who here wants to torture the Cullens? Tell me what Jacob should do to ALice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward and Renessme. I will put it up on the story. Be as evil and creative as you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I know you all want huge revenge, blood and gore maybe, suffering. Not highschool pranks. The reason that Jacob is doing those "Pranks" is to keep the Cullens from guessing who is making them. But I promise, as the chapters progress and Jacob masters his new powers/abilities, lets just say the revenge will be sweet. Remember to keep reviewing and if anybdy has a suggestion on what Jacob should do to the Cullens feel free to tell me. Be as creative and evil as you want.**

**Washington, Forks, Cullens home:**

Eveything was quiet, Bella and Edward were reading the newspaper in the kitchen, Alice was busy looking around the closet in her room trying to choose what to wear for today, Emmett was busy trying to fix all of the damaged cars while Renessme heard some music in her room.

Then a blood curling scream filled the room which causing everybody to jump, once the shock passed they ran to the bathroom where Rosalie came out wearing a bathrobe.

One look and everybody burst out laughing, Rosalies blond hair turned pink, BRIGHT PINK!.

"Shut up! This isn't funny!" yelled Rosalie in anger,

"Sorry babe….I think you should read the labels of the hair products before applying them to your hair" said Emmett snickering, Rosalie punched him angry

"I did you moron!" she yelled angry "Somebody sabotaged my shampoo!",

"Sorry to tell you this, but nobody has entered the bathroom besides you" said Bella,

"Jasper did it! I am sure!" snapped Rosalie,

"Why do you blame him?" demanded Alice,

"Every since wolf boy disappeared the idiot has been acting more sentimental than usual, he has taken the mutts side" snapped Rosalie.

Renessme sighted as she left the group and went up to her room, not wanting to hear the argument.

Sitting down on her bed Renessme looked outside her balcony….Jacob would always sit there, waiting for her, always glad to see her..Wait..Did she miss him?

Why did him not being there with her just didn't feel right?

She felt a drop of water fall in her hand, looking at it she touched her cheek and found it was her tears, she was crying? Crying cause Jacob was nowhere to be found? Cause he wasn't there?

A few more tears were shed from her eyes,

"NO…this cannot be, I don't love him" said Renessme trying to wipe her tears away but found more tears took their place.

Laying her head on the pillow Renessme tears flowed out with no end, she began to meditate.

Thinking back she remembered all of those times where Jacob was always there for her, like the time she got scared when her mother and father weren't around cause they were hunting and Jacob was the person who comfort her, that other time in school this idiot tried to touch her Jacob was there to protect her and who could forget the person who helped protect her from the Volteri? That among other things

The tears on Renessme's eyes began to flow out a lot more when she remembered what she said about him? Why? Why did she say or think that about him? He had been everything she could have ever wanted or needed, he was always there when she needed somebody to talk to, he gave her attention when nobody seemed to listen, and he protected her with his life when she was in danger.

"No….no…..he has to come back, he has to" said Renessme,

"He won't Renessme" said a voice, looking behind she was startled to find Jasper standing at her doorway, how long had he been there?

"But he has too...He told me he couldn't stay away from his imprint and that is me" said Renessme,

"If you are his imprint then why did you say all those horrible things about him? Why did you wanted to leave?" asked Jasper,

"But I-" Renessme stopped, she looked down ashamed, that night, she meant all of those things she said,

"Listen Renessme, Jacob will move on even if it kills him, he is a lot stronger than we give him credit for" said Jasper,

"But I need him!" complained Renessme,

"For what? To use him again? To have your lap dog again? Sorry Renessme but it's not going to happen" said Jasper.

Renessme looked at him, she was in deep pain because of what she did, regretted everything she had ever said about Jacob, sighting Jasper added to give Renessme a little bit of hope "But if you truly mean what you say then I suggest you start working on a decent apology…it's not much, but it's a start", Renessme nodded cheering up a bit.

Jasper smiled a bit, he didn't like what they did to Jacob, but he hated to see Renessme like that.

He hopes Jacob had enough heart to forgive Renessme.

**Billy's home:**

Jacob began to stir from his slumber, he shivered a bit.

"Jacob" he heard a voice "Wake up".

Jacob began to grumble "Let me sleep a little bit more",

"Sorry Jacob, this cannot wait" said insisted the voice, groaning Jacob opening his eyes then jumped when he saw Daiman.

"DAI-"before Jacob could finish that sentence Daiman covered his mouth shutting him up,

"Shush, do you want to alert the while pack that I am here" said Daiman in a whisper,

"Sorry" mumbled Jacob as Daiman took his hand off of Jacob's mouth then proceeded to look around Jacob's room,

"Nice…you into mechanics?" asked Daiman,

"A while back yes" said Jacob truthfully then added "Why are you here?",

"To train you, your powers will be useful in helping you get your revenge on the Cullens" said Daiman,

"Powers?" asked Jacob,

"Yes, you already know your speed and strength have increased above regular vamp and werewolf strength, but there is more" said Daiman sitting down on the side of Jacob's bed, Jacob sat up, his full attention was on Daiman,

"Your new abilities are mind reading, cloacking-",

"Cloaking?" asked Jacob,

"It's an ability that allows you to hide yours and other peoples scent" explained Daiman before saying "Where was I? oh yes cloaking, the vamps abilities like mind abilities and what that Alice and Bella has will be useless against you and with plenty of practice I will teach you how to use hypnosis, freeze and bond manipulation",

"Freeze?" asked Jacob,

"I don't have a name for it….we can freeze our opponents by draining the warmth of their skin, even vamps have warmth even if people don't know that..Which makes this ability extremely effective against Vamps" explained Daiman,

"What about bond manipulation? What is that?" asked Jacob,

"It's similar to imprinting a person..but different, you can form a bond with another person and that person will trust you completely and will be whatever you need, but that person will live to serve you and you won't be affected by it, it works with both vamps and werewolves, only you can decide when to "cut the cord" and set the person free" explained Daiman.

Now that ability Jacob liked..humm he had plans to use it too,

"When do we start?" asked Jacob,

"Tonight, we will start with the basic…cloaking and mind reading" said Daiman.

Jacob nodded,

"Both are fairly easy, to use cloaking you have to imagen a smell, it can be anything, a smell you liked or a smell you dislike, pull it over yourself like it's a cloak" said Daiman.

Closing his eyes Jacob did what he was told, imagen the smell of the forest bright in the morning, its lush yet earthy smell, and then it began to overpower his natural smell, covering it completely.

Opening his eyes Jacob looked at Daiman, he nodded proudly before saying "Now lets try mind reading, it will give you headaches from time to time, but its effective on battle".

**The next morning:**

Jacob and the pack were watching the Cullens house, making sure that all left before putting the third phase of their plan into action.

This time Carlise was the last person to leave the house.

"Okay, their gone" informed Jacob to the pack,

"Don't tell us we got to roll in dung again" complained Embry, Jacob smirked and said  
>"Nope, cause I got a power that will help us",<p>

"Power? Is this some kind of joke?" said Leah not amused,

"Nope, now let me do my stuff" said Jacob as he began to concentrate, this cloak was the smell of the forest and Jacob made it bigger and bigger till all the pack's smell was covered.

Apparently they noticed the change cause they smelled themselves, made strange looks,

"Come on…I don't know how long our smell will remain hidden" said Jacob as they began to make their way into the Cullens home.

Using the same door they entered the home and headed into Alices room…which was basically a closet with lots of designer clothes, shoes, belts and purses.

"Sheesh, isn't it enough that this blood sucker has 20 purses?" said Leah,

"Sadly..no" said Jacob as he took a dress and asked "Got the scissors and bleach?", Sam handed to each one of them a pair of scissors and a bottle filled with bleach.

Taking the dress Jacob though

"Alice your passion was always your clothes, your love for shopping seemed bigger than your love for Jasper…..right now I am going to be doing a favor for him" with that Jacob began to cut holes and rips to the dress, once it was done he proceeded to the other clothes, purses and shoes.

Working together it took half an hour to cut through Alice's clothes, but they weren't done yet.

Taking all of the dresses, shirts and pants they put them on a bathtube and washed the clothes with bleach before setting them on the drier.

Once cry they took out the clothes out, the once beautiful clothes were nothing but a mess of colors and rags.

Snickering they put them back on the hangers hang them back in their proper places along with the shoes and purses before they left only imagining what Alice would do when she sees her beautiful clothes ruined.

**That afternoon in the Cullens home:**

Alice entered her room humming happily, stopping she took a deep breath and began to rummage through her closet.

Her eyes opened wide as she realizes her clothes were all tattered, torn, it had holes on them and the colors were missed together as if somebody washed the clothes without separating the whites from the colored clothes with bleach.

Her purses had their straps cut off, the heels on her shoes were destroyed, then Alice opened her mouth and gave a scream, there was no denying it, somebody was sabotaging their stuff.

"That is ridicules Alice, if somebody were sneaking in here we would have been able to smell them" said Edward,

"Explain Emmetts car, Rosalies hair disaster and my clothes being ruins, those things don't happen by themselves" snapped Alice,

"It's true, it's not like my car decided to destroy itself one day" said Emmett,

"Or my hair decided to turn pink" said Rosalie extremely angry,

"Okay I admit things don't make sense, if it makes you all feel better how's about we take turns staying here every day and watch the house?" suggested Esme.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Sighting Esme walked to the second floor to Carlise's office, it was a private room which nobody was allowed to enter...Other than Esme of course.

Stopping Esme knocked on the door and waited for her husband to answer.

"Enter" she heard Carlise call, entering Esme saw Jasper sitting on one of the two antique chairs the had while Carlise sat behind a desk, they both seemed to be having a conversation.

"Strange things are happening in this house..And I think I know who our ghost is" said Esme interrupting it,

"We were speaking about that right now, it seems our werewolf friend Jacob is having a little revenge on our children" said Carlise,

"Lucky idiots, if I was Jacob they would have been dead by now" hissed Jasper angry,

"Any way I was thinking…maybe we should help the poor boy in some way, I mean it's high time we teach our children a little bit about respect and loyalty" said Esme,

"We were talking about that right now Esme" said Carlise "I don't know how Jacob managed to sneak into the house all these times without leaving a trail of scent, but I can tell he isn't the same",

"Were thinking about sending him a care package" said Jasper "if you know what we mean".

Esme smiled and nodded.

**Later in Billy's house:**

Jacob pushed Billy's wheel chair to the kitchen where he prepared a few sandwiches for them to eat.

"Thanks Jake…This is nice" said Billy as he took a sandwich while Jacob poured some apple juice into their cups,

"I was thinking, how are we going to explain everybody your sudden appearance" said Billy taking a bite out of his sandwich "People are not going to believe your Jacob, unless I tell them you bleached your hair and had that surgery that turned Michael Jackson white",

Jacob snickered at the thought of that,

"No, but I have been making up a story, you just tell them I am just a kid you took in, I have been very sick since birth and had been sent to live in a hospital to get better and all of the medicines and treatments made my skin turn pale like my hair turned white" said Jacob,

"How many pills they gave you a day?" joked Billy, as they both burst out laughing.

Their laughter seized when they heard a knock on the door, Jacob stood up quietly and took two deep sniffed.

His eyes went wide, he smelled a bloodsucker.

Did the Cullens managed to figure out he was the one who did all those things?

Billy looked and motioned Jacob to hide; quickly Jacob ran to his room and closed the door, pressed his ear against the floor, to hear everything that's going on.

Pushing the wheelchair Billy rolled over to the door and opened it.

Outside was Carlise, smiling a bit he said

"Billy..I know it's against the pact to get anywhere near the land, but can you make an exception, I have come here to visit you", eyeing him Billy said "Fine….you may come in".

Walking in Carlise looked around and said

"How has your search for Jacob going?",

"Not so good…and I know who to blame it on" hissed Billy angry then demanded "Why are you here?",

"For a visit, plus though you might know why strange things are happening in my house" said Carlise,

"Strange things?" asked Billy raising an eyebrow,

"Yes…cars breaking down, shampoos turning your hair pink..Clothes being sabotaged, that stuff" said Carlise,

"All I can say is, your family deserves it" said Billy,

"Right" said Carlise as he began to walk out of the house then stopped, looked at Billy and said loudly

"If you find Jacob, tell him he is free to do whatever revenge he wants on my children...as long as he doesn't kill them", with that Carlise left an rather large yellow mustard colored envelope on the table before leaving the house.

Jacob sighted, it seems Carlise was on his side.

Getting out of the room Jacob walked over to his dad,

"Carlise left this for you" said Billy handing the envelope to Jacob, taking it Jacob opened it.

Inside was a loads of cash, there was around 15,000 dollars in that envelope, Jacob smirked, he knew what he was going to do with all this money.

**The next day:**

Waking up early Jacob put on long baggy black pants and a simple white shirt as he did he repeated over and over in his mind "Hello I am Soul Stone".

Soul Stone, his new identity, people won't believe him that he is Jacob, so he is going to give them another person to remember.

Soul Stone, a kid that had been sick since born with numerous health problems.

Sent to live in New York, in the hospital that treated his ailments, because of his ailments, pills and treatments it gave him the pale skin and white hair.

Jacob nodded getting the whole story together; right now the pack was busy spreading the story so nobody would question his true identity.

Placing the money Carlise gave him on his pocket Jacob left his room and walked out the door.

Taking his bike was out of the question, people will think its weird "some stranger" is driving his motorcycle.

It took about half an hour to reach town.

When he did, it took everything he had not to laugh, as soon as he entered town people watched him pass, several girls ran into him and pretended it was an accident.

Jacob smirked as he continued his way, stopped in front of a barber shop before entering it.

An hour later or so Jacob came out, his hair was cut short (Like in the second movie New moon) it was a bit spiked with a little bit of gel.

Using some of the money he bought some new clothes and went to Forks dinner to have some lunch before heading back home.

Sitting down on a table a waitress gave him the menu before leaving.

Looking around he saw the same old people…nothing much inside of the dinner had changed over the years ever since the Volteri tried to kill Renessme, it was as if the dinner was stuck in time, never aging, never changing.

Having second thoughts Jacob ordered a burger, fries and a large soda to go.

Taking the bag Jacob began to walk out only to slam against somebody.

The burger and fries went everywhere, the soda splashed against him.

Jacob was going to snap at the person but bit his tongue; the person he bumped into was none other than Renessme Cullen.

He held his breath hopping she did not recognize him and that the "cloak" he put on earlier was still on him.

"I am soo sorry" said Renessme as she began to pick the fries out of Jacob's hair,

"No its okay" said Jacob dusting the lettuce and tomatoes off of his shirt,

"Here…let me buy you another one mister…" said Renessme,

"Soul Stone" said Jacob,

"Soul…nice name" said Renessme with a smile as she took his hand and made him sit on a table.

Once she ordered the food Renessme sat on the table he was and asked

"I have never seen you before, your new around here?",

"Yes, recently moved here" said Jacob smirking; she had no idea who he really was,

"Well, maybe I can show you around sometime, any way my name is Renessme Cullen, I know I know, it's a mouthful" said Renessme,

"Not that much Renessme and maybe, right now I am just exploring by myself" said Jacob stopping himself from calling her Nessie like he always does,

"Oh well, maybe some other time" said Renessme as they orders arrived,

"Okay this is yours and sorry about the shirt and stuff" said Renessme handing Jacob the bag,

"No problem" said Jacob,

"See you sometime?" asked Renessme,

"Maybe" said Jacob with a smile before leaving.

"HA if only you knew who I was, if you did then you wouldn't have even talked to me" though Jacob evily knowing his latest plan was going to work.


End file.
